Joe Brocolli
Newark, New Jersey | music = "Little Bird" by The White Stripes | affiliation = | current_efeds = | brand = | previous_efeds = Lords of Pain Wrestling | alignment = Heel | wrestling_style = Power/Technical | finisher = "Rampage" (Sitdown Powerbomb) |typen=2 |type1=Schizo |type2=LPW |winpct=14 |wins=1 |losses=6 | will = | wont = | trainer = | handler = | debut = Schizo LIVE from Louisville (June 2006) | record = 1-6 | accomplishments = | retired = Schizo LIVE from Minneapolis (June 8, 2008) }} Joe Brocolli was an American e-wrestler that competed for Lords of Pain Wrestling (LPW) on its Insanity brand. He was most notable for his role as a member of Dogma. Early life Joe Brocolli grew up in Newark, New Jersey, where he learned the hard way on how to get by every day. Having to be strong and know how to fight, Joe worked to develop a muscular physique. He eventually would be signed to the Psychotic Wrestling Alliance (PWA) in June 2006. Career Psychotic Wrestling Alliance Brocolli debuted with the PWA as a member of the Schizophrenia brand, losing to Al in his debut match at Schizo LIVE from Louisville. During this time, the PWA debuted a new show called Vertigo. Brocolli competed at Vertigo 8.2 in a losing effort against the debuting Dalby Sound. At Vertigo 8.3, Brocolli teamed with newcomers Krippler and JT Ford against the dream team of Pen, "Sick" Nick, and Drew "Headbanger" Michaels, a three-man team of potential Hall of Famers. After an unsuccessful bid to take part at Altered Reality III in a Royal Rumble match held at Vertigo, Brocolli left the PWA. Lords of Pain Wrestling In April 2007, a change in management forced the PWA to be renamed Lords of Pain Wrestling (LPW), while Schizo was renamed Insanity. Brocolli returned to LPW in October 2007, forming a tag team with Big B. Brown. The two lost to Pope Fred and Dormy in their debut match, but revealed that they were in cahoots with Pope Fred, beating down Dormy following the match. Calling themselves DOGMA, Brown and Brocolli would promote Pope Fred in a number of hilarious in-ring skits that often involved them "flying" from the rafters in angel wings. Brocolli made his pay-per-view debut at EndGame, teaming with Brown and Blackwell in a six-man tag team match against The Rabbi, Magic, and Andy Savana. Team Rabbi were too strong, pinning Blackwell to gian the victory. After EndGame, Pope Fred left LPW to pursue a career on Broadway, leaving Brocolli and Brown to fight as a tag team. In April 2008, Brocolli earned his first victory with Brown, defeating the rookie team of Skull and The Blade to earn a spot on Insanity's rookie team for Altered Reality IV. DOGMA would team again next show, losing to Al and T.J. Rage. Brocolli would soon disappear from LPW again, eventually being released and replaced at Altered Reality IV. In wrestling *'Finishing and signature moves' **''Rampage'' (Batista Bomb) **''Ultimate Ending'' (RKO) *'Favorite moves' **Rude Awakening **Perfect Plex **Spear **Batista Spinebuster **Dominator **Running Powerslam **Clothesline From Hell **Jackhammer **DDT **Top Rope DDT *'Nickname' **Brother Brocolli *'Theme music' **''"Little Bird"'' by the White Stripes Match history Category:Wrestlers Category:LPW Alumni